


В тени

by Meloly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Group Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: У Ричи вечеринка, и Стэну на ней скучно.Написано на ЗФБ-2020.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 7





	В тени

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Вечеринка у Ричи, как обычно, бьёт все рекорды по крутости и безбашенности. Громкая электронная музыка из огромных профессиональных колонок. Большой шоколадный фонтан посреди гостиной. Полные разнообразного алкоголя столики. Пицца в коробках. Лениво лавируя между людьми, Стэн видит, как какой-то кудрявый парень вылизывает коктейль из пупка лежащей на стойке девушки, а к стенам тут и там прижимаются парочки. Бог знает, что творится в спальнях наверху, но Стэн, в принципе, легко может это представить, да ещё и приукрасить.

Самого Ричи нигде не видно. Скорее всего, развлекается с кем-нибудь в кладовке или вовсе свинтил в клуб, снова беззаботно оставив дом пьяной толпе. Впрочем, его же проблемы. Стэн коротко смотрит на наручные часы, допивает остывший глинтвейн, ставит пустой стакан на тумбочку и подходит к Биллу, который оживлённо разговаривает с какой-то блондинкой. В узких джинсах и красной клетчатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами он выглядит непозволительно сексуально. Совсем не как в день, когда они впервые встретились.

— Я ду-умаю, что у тебя всё получится. П-правда, единственный авторитетный источник, как мне кажется, это...

— Билл, — Стэн привычно приобнимает его за талию и целует в ухо. Девушка, болтавшая с Биллом, от шока чуть не роняет челюсть, и Стэн втайне злорадствует. — Тебе тут ещё не наскучило?

— Не о-особо, — Билл улыбается. По румянцу на щеках и чуть-чуть поплывшему взгляду Стэн понимает, что он успел немного захмелеть. — Мы с Бетти говорили тут о К-керуаке и его влиянии на мировую ли-итературу. Б-бетти пишет о нём диссертацию.

— Ммм… Не спорю, самая подходящая тема для разговора, особенно на вечеринке Ричи, — Стэн поглаживает бок Билла, спускаясь на бедро. — Уже поздновато, так что я думал закругляться, если ты не против. Нам ещё такси вызывать.

— То-огда пойдём… Удачи тебе, Бетти. Рад был пообщаться, — с ноткой абсолютно ненужных извинений говорит Билл, и Бетти отходит с кислым видом. Платье у неё, замечает Стэн, выглядит дешёвым и явно не новым, в таких только и делать, что клеиться ко всем подряд. — Те-ебе обязательно было так ко мне подходить? Она же не знала, что…

— Что ты мой? — Стэн спускается рукой ниже и сжимает упругую ягодицу Билла сквозь джинсы, оглаживает, на миг проводит между ног. Билл поджимает губы и ставит пустой бокал на столик. — Теперь знает.

— Ре-евность тебе не к лицу, Стэн.

— А что к лицу? Сразу говорю, что твой член не считается, — Стэн наклоняется к его уху и облизывает мочку, обводит кончиком языка ушную раковину. — Между прочим, я тут подметил пустую комнату… Не хочешь по-быстрому?..

— Боже, да, — перебивает его Билл, шумно выдохнув, берёт за руку и переплетает пальцы. 

Стэн ухмыляется и ведёт его к нужной комнате, ключ от которой — на всякий случай — свистнул в самом начале вечеринки, когда все ещё вели себя прилично. Не то чтобы Стэн планировал сегодня раскрутить Билла на секс, но раз уж так получилось… Алкоголь, вновь убеждается Стэн, всё-таки действует на Билла самым благоприятным и развратным образом.

Скользнув в тёмную комнату, Стэн закрывает за собой дверь, предусмотрительно повернув ключ, и сразу прижимает к ней Билла, страстно целует. От Билла вкусно пахнет виски с колой и древесным парфюмом, губы сухие и мягкие. Стэн урчит в поцелуй от удовольствия и притирается к его паху, обхватив бёдра пальцами. На пробу толкается через джинсы. Ещё раз. Ещё. Билл тихо стонет ему в рот, расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, закидывает руки на шею и притягивает ближе. В полумраке почти ничего не видно, и Стэна ведёт от мысли, насколько хорошо он знает Билла, насколько точно помнит все его чувствительные места.

— Хочешь стоя? — шепчет Стэн в его шею, наугад оставляя на ней короткие, но крепкие поцелуи. Если появятся засосы, Билл его завтра убьёт, но сейчас плевать. — Я смогу тебя поднять.

— Д-да, давай, — прерывисто отвечает Билл и тянется к заднему карману на своих джинсах, неуклюже шарится, выгибаясь навстречу Стэну, вытягивает оттуда презерватив и надкусывает край упаковки. — Н-надеть?

— О, пожалуйста, — Стэн целует его в висок и щёки, пока Билл звенит пряжкой его ремня, сдвигает джинсы с трусами пониже, широко облизывает ладонь и сжимает давно вставший член. Стэн охает и толкается в жаркий кулак. Билл смотрит прямо на него, пока нетерпеливо раскатывает латекс по стволу, задевает лобок и яички, гладит головку, обводит её большим пальцем. Когда-то Стэн кончал только от этих прикосновений, и вот где они теперь. Он перехватывает ладонь Билла и целует её, чувствуя на языке вкус резины.

— С-сейчас, п-подожди, — Билл торопливо расстёгивает собственные джинсы, с трудом стягивает их вместе с бельём вниз и неловко вышагивает, не забыв стащить кеды. Стэн жадно наблюдает за ним, не переставая блуждать пальцами по его плечам и груди, не переставая им откровенно любоваться. С ума сойти можно, какой Билл красивый. Какой распалённый, готовый, настоящее произведение искусства, а не магистр филфака. Когда Билл повторно облизывает ладонь и проводит ею уже между своих ягодиц, приоткрыв в выдохе рот, Стэн не выдерживает — подхватывает его и прижимает к двери. Билл обнимает плечи Стэна и скрещивает ноги за его спиной. 

— Удобно? — Стэн трётся своим членом о член Билла, уже тоже твёрдый, в выступившей смазке. — Я могу?..

— У-убью, если остановишься, — Билл небольно кусает его предплечье прямо через рубашку, зарывается в волосы на загривке пальцами, и Стэн крепко его целует, а потом осторожно, медленно толкается. Билл тихо шипит, пока привыкает. В нём восхитительно хорошо, горячо и… не совсем узко.

— Ты… Билл… — Стэн растерянно ловит его тёмный взгляд, и Билл хитро улыбается, несмотря на частое дыхание. — Ты что… Ты себя?..

— Я… я по-одумал, что… Ммм… Т-трахай уже давай, — Билл бьёт его лодыжкой по спине и сразу громко стонет, потому что Стэн резко, не сдерживаясь, двигает бёдрами. — Г-господи, ещё…

Билл растягивал себя перед тем, как пойти сюда — у Стэна всё плывет перед глазами, стоит представить Билла с его-то длинными пальцами в собственной заднице, под потоками воды в душе или поперёк их постели, и он трахает его всё быстрее и глубже, до шлепков кожи о кожу, отчего несчастная дверь за ними стучит и трещит. Билл не переставая постанывает ему в ухо, тесно сжимает в себе, дёргает за волосы, а потом просовывает одну руку вниз и дрочит в такт толчкам, запрокинув голову.

— Д-да, — исступлённо шепчет он, хватая воздух, — боже, С-стэн…

Он со всхлипом кончает через несколько минут, поцарапав затылок Стэна, тогда как Стэн кончает чуть позже, особенно сильно вбившись в его обмякшее после оргазма тело и уткнувшись лбом в шею. Они тяжело дышат, обнявшись, не меняя позы, и Стэн только потом понимает, что до крови впился в бёдра Билла ногтями. Останутся следы. Может, и синяки. Он осторожно выходит из него, опускает на ноги и нежно целует. Потом стягивает с члена презерватив, завязывает его и бросает куда-то на пол, мысленно поблагодарив Ричи за радушный приём.

— Ты в порядке? — он застёгивает джинсы и вытаскивает из заднего кармана маленькую пачку влажных салфеток. 

— Д-да... — Билл выглядит таким сладким и затраханным, что Стэн уже предвкушает, как они вернутся домой и вместе завалятся в ванну. И может, устроят второй раунд в горячей пенной воде. — Хо-олодно тут только.

— Ну правильно, окно-то открыто, — раздаётся из глубины комнаты насмешливый, до боли знакомый голос, и Стэн вздрагивает, а Билл роняет салфетки. — Твою мать, вот это вы зажгли, парни, я аж дышать перестал!

— Ричи? — с сомнением спрашивает Стэн, хотя сомнений толком нет, лишь один человек может звучать именно так. — Ты… Ты тут всё время был?

— Не только был, голубки, — вспыхивает тусклая настольная лампа, и Стэн видит на широкой кровати полностью обнажённого Ричи. Он лежит среди подушек, поглаживает опадающий член, живот блестит от понятно какой влаги. — Лучшее порно в моей жизни, серьёзно. И кстати, подбери потом презик, я всё видел.

— Что ты тут вообще де-елаешь? — спрашивает Билл так спокойно, как будто и не стоит перед ним полуголым, весь в сперме и начинающих пунцоветь засосах. Стэн ненавязчиво подвигается ближе, остро желая натянуть на Билла одежду и спрятать от похабного взгляда Ричи, которым тот уже успел окинуть их обоих. 

— Я устал и решил тут поспать, а потом ввалились вы, и если сначала я хотел наорать, то потом решил подслушать и в итоге ни о чём не жалею, — Ричи садится. Волосы у него взъерошены, щёки красные. Без одежды он, оказывается, куда худосочнее, чем кажется, и гораздо, гораздо бледнее. — Значит, вы всё-таки с резинкой трахаетесь? Я думал, без.

— Это здоровый и правильный подход, Ричи, тут нечему удивляться, — хмурится Стэн, хотя от осознания, что за их с Биллом сексом наблюдали, в нём невольно шевелится возбуждение. Он лихорадочно представляет себя на его месте, слышит как бы со стороны все звуки, которые они с Биллом издавали, как двигались в темноте изгибы их тел, и, о боже, это действительно горячо. — Я вот думал, что ты по девочкам.

— Ри-ичи всегда был по тем и по другим, — задумчиво отвечает вместо Ричи Билл, и Стэн замечает, что он переминается с ноги на ногу, а значит, новая волна возбуждения его тоже не миновала. Это нехорошо. Красная кнопка. — Так тебе понравилось за нами наблюдать? Ты не хотел… ммм… п-присоединиться?

У Стэна мгновенно пересыхает во рту. У Ричи, судя по расширившимся глазам, тоже.

— П… присоединиться? — отмирает первым Ричи. Видно, как заалели его уши, как краска залила шею. Неужели он тоже может смущаться? — Я подумал, это будет как минимум нетактично, и вообще… Билл, алло, ты трезвый? 

— Н-не очень, но всё прекрасно понимаю, — Билл поворачивается к Стэну, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и пылко целует, закрыв глаза. Всё ещё пребывающий в ступоре Стэн отвечает ему на автомате, позволив вылизать рот, и сглатывает, когда Билл отстраняется. — М-мы же как-то хотели попробовать втроём, Стэн. П-помнишь? У т-тебя даже есть одна… идея.

Конечно, Стэн помнит. В одну из ночей они делились друг с другом сексуальными фантазиями, и если Билл сказал что-то невинное про шибари, то Стэн сдуру ляпнул, что хочет трахнуть Билла, пока он отсасывает кому-нибудь другому.

— Н-но не с Ричи же…

— Ты думаешь, я так плох в постели? — тут же возмущённо отзывается с кровати Ричи. — Да я тебя так трахну, что…

— М-меня, — решительно прерывает его Билл, расстёгивает рубашку, спускает её по плечам и кидает на пол к джинсам и кедам. В рассеянном свете его кожа кажется цвета топлёного молока, старый шрам на рёбрах выглядит белой серебряной нитью. — Ты меня. В-вместе со Стэном. 

— Погоди, что? — Стэн хватает его за руку. — Билл, мы так не можем, мы же… Чёрт, Билл! Скажи, что ты пьян, и я тебя отсюда увезу, и мы все всё забудем, да, Ричи? Ты пьян?

Вместо ответа Билл лукаво улыбается. Поднимает его ладонь ко рту, скользит языком по указательному пальцу, плотно обхватывает его губами и начинает посасывать, глядя прямо в глаза.

Стэна от ушей до пяток окатывает волна тягучего жара.

Он выдыхает и зачарованно надавливает пальцем на его язык, обводит вкруговую, медленно толкает вперёд и назад. Снова. Билл влажно облизывает его, целует кончик, а потом отступает назад, к кровати, где нерешительно сидит Ричи. Стэн только сейчас замечает его голодный блестящий взгляд, а ещё — крепкий член с багровой головкой, прижатой к плоскому животу с дорожкой рыжеватых волос.

— Давай, Стэн… Иди сюда, — манит Билл, оборачивается и целует уже Ричи, наклонившись к нему. Ричи неразборчиво что-то бормочет, осторожно кладёт руки на спину Билла, гладит, предусмотрительно пока опускаясь только до копчика.

Стэн ждёт вспышки жгучей ревности, но её почему-то нет, и он прикусывает губу. Наблюдает, не решаясь, но потом снимает джинсы, сбрасывает туфли и сжимает собственный давно ноющий член. Лучше уж с Ричи, чем с каким-то левым мудаком, так ведь?.. Билл тем временем уже лежит на Ричи, целуясь с ним, и с едва слышными стонами потирается о колено, выставленное между его дрожащих ног.

Воздух враз густеет, когда Стэн нависает над Биллом и ласково проводит ладонью по его пояснице, когда укладывается поверх и первый раз целуется с Ричи. Целоваться с ним не так приятно, как с Биллом — Ричи горько пахнет сигаретами, — но что-то в этом есть, что-то игривое и будоражащее. Незнакомое. Билл ужом ёрзает между ними, жаждущий внимания, Стэн накрывает его член одновременно с ладонью Ричи, они дрочат ему, целуя и покусывая шею с двух сторон, и Билл тает.

Он неспешно покрывает грудь и живот Ричи короткими поцелуями, спускается ниже и многообещающе обдаёт дыханием его член. Ричи охает и приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на Билла испуганно и как будто в панике. 

— Билл, чувак… — хрипло бормочет он, — это не обязательно, мы можем просто пообжиматься… 

— Ра-асслабься, Балабол, — отвечает тихо Билл и обводит языком головку, облизывает член полностью, а потом заглатывает, сразу насадившись практически до упора. Ричи издаёт необычно высокий стон, зажмуривается и цепляется за его волосы, с трудом, видимо, сдерживаясь, чтобы не подкинуть вверх бёдра. 

Стэн, хоть и остаётся сверху, смотрит на них словно издалека. На то, как Билл умело делает минет Ричи, как плавно ходит вверх и вниз его голова, как слюна стекает по подбородку, как блестит от пота лоб. Господи милостивый. Господи. Стэн обожает трахать Билла в рот и прекрасно представляет, каково сейчас Ричи. Каково это вообще — изнывать от желания толкнуться в жаркое глубокое горло, такое податливое и такое... Стэн и не замечает, как дрочит, поглаживая бедро Билла, касаясь рубиновых следов от собственных ногтей.

— Б-б-билл, — выдыхает Ричи, когда Билл выпускает член изо рта и обхватывает его рукой, касается припухшими губами яичек, скользит ниже. — Ты просто… это нечто… 

— Я знаю, — Билл целует головку члена и оглядывается на Стэна через плечо. Взгляд тяжёлый, почти чёрный, полный желания. — Мне тебя долго ждать?

— А? — моргает Стэн и в следующую секунду — подумать только! — чувствует, как краснеет.

Билл встаёт на колени. Наклоняется вперёд, почти укладываясь на живот Ричи, вскидывает повыше задницу, обхватывает её обеими руками и раздвигает ягодицы. От его соблазнительной пластичности, невесть откуда взявшейся распутности и подрагивающей растянутой дырочки у Стэна спирает дыхание, а член дёргается.

Билла хочется уже не просто трахнуть.

Его хочется выебать.

— Чёрт… У меня кончились… — глухо бормочет Стэн, не веря, что так облажался, — я взял только один… 

— Как же вам повезло, ребята, что вы со мной, — Ричи тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и вытаскивает целую ленту презервативов, а ещё — фиолетовый флакон смазки. Или Стэну показалось, или в тумбочке перекатился от стенки к стенке вибратор.

— Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, — Стэн по какому-то мимолётному порыву перегибается через Билла и сталкивается с Ричи губами, целует жадно и ненасытно. Мокро. Ричи успевает лизнуть его губу напоследок и протягивает резинку со смазкой, а потом возбуждённо ахает — Билл, устав ждать, снова накрывает его член ртом.

Стэн спешно натягивает презерватив, пока никто из них ещё не кончил. Льёт прозрачную смазку на дрожащую ладонь, оглаживает себя, проводит между ног Билла и входит, оставив поцелуй на затылке. Билл на мгновение напрягается, прижавшись щекой к члену Ричи, но потом расслабляется и прогибается. Молча просит ещё.

Стэн не помнит, когда именно Ричи для полноты эмоций гасит свет и всё погружается в прежний полумрак. Пряный, томный, чуть разбавленный далёким шумом музыки из гостиной. Они трахают Билла по очереди, то переворачивая на живот, то опрокидывая на спину и раздвигая ноги. Они кусают и щипают его везде, до куда могут дотянуться, а потом, не сговариваясь, доводят до очередного оргазма, сплетясь языками на головке его члена. Ричи, как оказалось, тоже жаден до прикосновений, и отпечатки его губ продолжают гореть на Стэне — на груди, шее, внутренней стороне бёдер — даже после того, как он отстраняется.

Стэн, впрочем, платит ему сполна: он уверен, что до этой ночи в заднице Ричи ещё ни разу не было чужих пальцев.

— Реально не было, — шёпотом, тяжело дыша, подтверждает Ричи, когда какое-то время спустя — лень даже посмотреть на часы, — они лежат на кровати совершенно опустошённые. Вымотанный Билл и вовсе спит, прижавшись к Стэну. Ричи легонько поглаживает его бок пальцами.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось.

— Не то, что бы я делал каждый день, но... вполне себе приятно. А Билл всегда снизу? — Ричи, привстав на локте, переводит взгляд с него на Стэна и обратно. — Или нет?

— А ты как думаешь? — Стэн ловит его взгляд и находит силы на улыбку.

— Хм… согласен, будь я Биллом, я бы тебя трахнул, — отвечает, подумав, Ричи и со смешком валится обратно. — На самом деле, я никогда не думал, что до такого дойдёт... В смысле с тобой и Биллом. Вот так просто и… классно.

— Я тоже.

Ричи смотрит на него. Не то чтобы шибко красивый, мелькает в мыслях Стэна, но обаятельный и харизматичный. С такими в постели точно никогда не соскучишься, что он, в общем-то, им и доказал.

— Вы с Биллом уже сколько встречаетесь? Год, два?

— Два с половиной.

— И никогда ничего подобного не было?

— Ни разу, — Стэн накручивает прядь волос Билла на палец. — Ты первый, кого мы к себе пустили. 

— Ммм… Ну, всё бывает впервые. Интересный опыт, новые грани, можно шутить про друзей с привилегиями теперь… — и Ричи улыбается. — Мне понравилось, если что.

Они пару минут молчат, и Стэн ловит себя на том, что тишина эта вполне себе уютная, расслабленная, ничуть не неловкая, а потом Ричи встаёт, обтирается взятым со стула полотенцем и бесшумно начинает одеваться. Стэн наблюдает за ним, приобняв спящего Билла за талию. 

— Уходишь?

— Я совсем оставил дом без присмотра, пока спал и потом развлекался с вами. В смысле вы-то хоть сколько оставайтесь, а мне пора. Вдруг у меня там труп на кухне или зомби-апокалипсис начался, а я не в курсе? — Ричи натягивает джинсы с футболкой, на весу шнурует конверсы. От него до сих пор разит сексом, вся комната им насквозь пропахла, и если он вот сейчас выйдет наружу, все сразу всё поймут.

Может, и нет.

— Если всё-таки станешь зомбарём, не смей сюда соваться, — Ричи странно на него смотрит, и Стэн ухмыляется. — Разбуженный Билл тебя сам заживо сожрёт, будь уверен.

— Да у меня сегодня прям ночь открытий, — фыркает Ричи и приглаживает торчащие волосы. — Стэнли Урис, оказывается, умеет не только трахаться, но и юморить. 

— У меня ещё много талантов, о которых ты и не догадываешься... Ричи, — окликает Стэн, когда Ричи, подтянув джинсы и застегнув ремень, поворачивает ключ и берётся за дверную ручку. — У нас всё нормально?

Ричи застывает на секунду, а потом пожимает плечами и озорно улыбается. В темноте он, хоть ему и стукнуло недавно двадцать пять, выглядит совсем подростком, сбегающим от девчонки до возвращения её родителей.

— Это был просто секс, Стэн-Супермен. Уж поверь, если бы я запал на тебя или Билла, вы бы не продержались и месяца, так что… Не парься, и будет тебе счастье, — он салютует и выходит. Снаружи сразу раздаются радостные нетрезвые голоса, и Ричи разбавляет их громким смехом.

Стэн накрывает Билла одеялом до плеч, нежно целует в макушку, притягивает к себе и закрывает глаза.

Ревность, которой он боялся, так и не пришла.


End file.
